Chiyo
by Airetaurwen
Summary: Nanami, a friend of Seiran from when he was exiled to Sa Province, has been asked by Shouka to watch over Shuurei. A threat from the Hyou clan has been noticed and she is essential to protecting the girl. However, old feelings for Seiran are remembered.
1. Chapter 1 Forgotten Memories

**_This is my first chapter; it's not great on character and plot development but I plan to be changing it later on or using other chapters. This is set right after Shuurei was stripped of her position of governor and told to return to Kiyou from Sa province. Shouka has been expecting some sort of appearance from the Hyou clan for a long time now (to claim Shuurei), and suddenly feels that extra protectionis needed. This story will cover my version of what Seiran did in Sa Province right after he was exiled, as well as what happens in the future i've created. Enjoy ._**

**_None of these characters, excluding Nanami,are mine and all rights belong to the creators of Saiunkoku Monogatari._**

As Nanami watched them come into view, a dark look appeared slowly in her eyes. Her companion, Shusui, noticed and intelligently whispered "ojou-sama, why does the sight of Serian and Shuurei upset you recently? Are you angry at being asked to stay put, in town, and watch them?" 

Nanami sighed, and looked down. "No, Shusui, it's….something more this time." Then she faked a smile and looked at her friend, "although, I must admit, I am getting a little bored of staying in one place. I miss being free to move around as I please; observing is only a past-time". 

Shusui nodded and looked back at the busy street. '_I wonder what she means'_, she asked herself. '_We've been keeping watch over them now for two weeks and never has she looked so bothered. Could the past finally be coming back to her_?' 

"Shusui…" Nanami started. "Do you think he remembers me?"

Shusui thought for a moment and asked "who, ojou-sama?"

"Seiran" was all that her companion replied with, her gaze becoming steady and focused on the man she mentioned. As she waited, her long brown hair from under her hood was caught in the lazy breeze; her slender figure stood stiff against the wall -which had been keeping a shadow over herself and Shusui -and waited for a reply.

"I don't think he'd be able to forget, onee-san. But if he has, then it is for a good reason" 

Nanami nodded and closed her eyes, fighting back a tear. She had finally come to remember the time spent with Seiran in Sa province – the past she never spoke of, the past she barely remembered. She was so convinced that this childhood fantasy was a dream; but here in front of her for the past few weeks was the star himself. At first she remembered only two young boys that she had taken in to keep her company in her lonely home. Then, slowly, the memory of adventure and many 'battles' returned as well. Ensei, Seiran, and Nanami had been inseparable at one point, fighting the good fight against the many corruptions of Sa province. 

Now it had all changed. Ensei was advisor to the governor in Sa province, and Seiran had attached himself to another girl. She could see the same look in his eyes, when he looked at Shuurei, that he had long ago given Nanami; the look so full of caring, worry, trust, and a little something extra that is said inaudibly through a blush. Nanami and him had changed from friends to something confusing in a short period of time, and then shortly after were forced to abandon everything. 

"Does he love her then, that girl Shuurei? Has Shouka mentioned it?" She then slowly added "Do we need…to watch for anything unusual…in case of jealousy?" 

Shusui was surprised. '_So this is why'_, she thought to herself. Then said "Shouka has not mentioned it. Shuurei has been passed the qualities of her mother though, the Rose Princess, so it wouldn't be impossible. She captures the hearts of many men, although remains distant from love." 

Nanami nodded, understanding a deeper connection than Shusui had, and then said "I'm leaving for now." and started to walk towards Seiran and Shuurei. Shusui caught her by the arm and hissed "he asked you to watch over them. Why are you leaving now? They may be in great danger and my eyes are not as adept as yours; that's why he asked for you to come with me. Shouka went to great lengths to track you down!" 

Nanami turned around and glared at her from underneath her cloaks hood, "I'm leaving. The kind of thing they need protection from…it has nothing to do with eyes at all" she commented under her breath. Shusui, not of her own will, released Nanami's arm after this was said. Nanami then walked towards Seiran in the crowd, taking care to hide her face, and stole a glance at him as she passed. He looked back, suspicious of the hooded stranger. 

'_It had been difficult to find Nanami in the first place'_, Shusui reflected as Nanami walked away, '_but to ask for her to stay in one town for so long…surely she must owe Shouka something for this to be possible_'. She glanced at Nanami again and watched her sweep through the crowds, while carefully watching everything around her. '_Does she ever tire of it, I wonder; watching people live their lives, and never living her own?'_ and then she sighed. 

…………….

'_Little do you know, Seiran_." Nanami said to herself once around the next corner, '_It's me…Chiyo. I have a debt to repay to Shouka, and that is the only reason I'm here. I will decide how to fulfill it, and once it is done…I will remove you from my memory again_.'


	2. Chapter 2 Into the Past

After hiding around the corner Nanami stood against the wall for a few moments and two tears fell silently down her face. She was remembering everything slowly. At first, mere hints of a past, and then fragments of images. Over the past two weeks her mind had been trying to piece everything together, to make sense of it all, and now it finally had.

--

"Take this in the morning", a young girl of maybe 12 said, smiling at the person in front of her and handing him a small package. "Mix only a tiny bit with your tea, and it should last you until the next full moon."

"Thank you so much, Nanami-san" the old man said to her and made to pay her.

"No, please. Take it, and feel better" she insisted, smiling genuinely. The old man looked back painfully, reminiscing for a moment.

"You're as kind as your father was, Nanami-san. He would be proud. Thank you, again."

Nanami watched him leave, her smile fading as the man hobbled out into the quiet street, and then sighed. The day had passed so quickly and night was almost here; the setting sun illuminated the petals fallen from the cherry blossoms. '_So many people had come for treatment. Would it ever slow_?' She walked over to the door and looked out properly. '_No more customers today_' she thought, and made to close the door.

"Wait! Please, Nanami!" She heard distantly and stopped grabbing the boards. Looking around curiously, she saw a man running towards her shop at a healthy pace and wondered what he could want. She leaned halfway out of her door, to be polite, and watched him come closer. Finally, a few paces away, she let out a gasp and ran out to greet the man.

"Shouka-san!" she cried, wrapping her arms around him. Obviously, her impact had winded him and he let out a grunt of surprise.

"Haha! I wondered whether you would remember me" he then said, hugging her back.

"Of course I do! You and father were good friends. I remember everything". Shouka smiled and released her from the hug.

"May I come in for a moment?" Nanami nodded and stepped aside for him to pass. "And, Shusui too?" he asked, looking behind him. She gazed curiously around and, sure enough, a woman of considerable height but dainty figure was walking slowly behind him. She looked uncomfortable walking down the road, tugging at what she was wearing while looking every which way.

"O…of…course" Nanami stuttered. She was curious who this person was, and why they were acting so strangely. She again stepped aside for Shouka and his companion, and waited for both of them to pass before entering the building herself. She then shut the outer door, but left the boards where they were for when her guests might like to leave.

--

Nanami sat down and looked at them: Shouka sat at the chair beside her desk, smiling pleasantly, and the woman with him stood behind him still looking uncomfortable. Nanami noticed then that the woman was gazing around the room as if to memorize it and thought she was behaving very odd for one of Shouka's regular companions.

"I'll make some tea!" Nanami said to them, and disappeared into another room for a few minutes. She came back with a tray and an ancient porcelain tea set, set it down in front of Shouka, and then sat behind her desk.

"You've come a long way, Shouka-san! To what do I owe the honour?" Nanami then asked.

"Yes…I have. I wanted to ask you…how, well…" he sighed. Nanami looked at him curiously, _'what was so difficult to say?'_ she thought.

"Would you invite Shusui into your home, and teach her for me?" he finally asked. Nanami stared at him, shocked.

"Shouka-san…what?" He laughed, relieved at her reaction.

"She needs tutoring on how to be a proper lady. I wasn't sure who else to turn to, other than you. With the recent passing of your parents…I know things must be difficult around here. I thought that if she came to live with you, she would both learn lady-like skills and be of use around the shop!" He finished. Nanami stared blankly at him.

"But…I'm only a girl, Shouka-san. Isn't there someone older who could tutor her?" she said, and then added politely "Why should that honour fall to me?"

Shouka chuckled. "You are the only one I trust for her training! Your mother was a master of etiquette and was turning you into quite the little princess, or so I heard. Shusui will be entering the palace as a lady-in-waiting in the future. She will need tutoring on how to be a lady to do so."

Nanami stared at him for another moment, and then at his companion. The woman was still avoiding Nanami's gaze and surveying the room; '_perhaps', _she thought, _'there is more to this than meets the eye. I must remember what father said once about Shouka-san'._ She looked back to Shouka and made up her mind.

"Yes, she can stay here." '_She can stay here…at least until I figure out what you are planning'_ her mind finished for her.

"Excellent!" he replied. "That having been asked…how have you been, Nanami? Are things going well around here?" There was a certain gleam in his eye as he asked this. She wondered again whether there was more to this question than normal.

"Yes! For the most part, things are great! It's difficult running things on my own, but my father was the best doctor in the area and I won't let his memory down."

"So you haven't run into the two young Vagabonds who are running around causing havoc in Sa province? They haven't been trouble for you? You're not young and cute anymore, Nanami, young boys might be chasing you sooner than you think and they're exactly of age…Well with no parents around, I'm inclined to worry for you."

Nanami looked at him seriously for a moment, and then softened her look. "No, I haven't. And if they come looking here for something, I'll show them how to find the door!" Shouka smiled at her and she continued. "As far as I know, at least, they haven't come to town yet. My patients would tell me…they tell me everything that happens in town. 'Poor Nanami-san' they say, 'she never gets out; always tending the shop; working hard all day'".

Shouka chuckled, Nanami poured more tea for him and they continued talking for a little longer while the sun slowly fell towards the horizon.

--

Nanami walked Shouka outside of her shop and waved goodbye. When he was far enough down the road, she closed the door and put the boards up behind it. _'I wonder why he came all the way to Sa-province, with this awkward woman, to ask me to teach her. And then his question about the young boys. What's the meaning behind all this'. _She looked at Shouka's companion.

"Well, shall I show you to where you'll be sleeping? You can use the spare room. It's a little dirty, but tomorrow I'll show you how to clean it so you'll have something to do." Shusui nodded and got up to follow Nanami up the stairs. _'She's got a real eye for detail, doesn't she', _Nanami noted, and kept walking.

"This is it!" Nanami pointed into a small room, crammed with medical charts, maps, old letters, books, and many different boxes of kimono. It had a small window near the corner, and a very tiny bed under it. "I'll show you how to make the bed properly, as it would be done in a courtier's house, and then how to dress down for the night." _'This is odd,'_ she thought, _'she really doesn't know anything about this kind of thing?'_ Shusui followed her every instruction obediantly, and finally Nanami said good night and went to her room.

'_How am I going to teach her…when I'm so busy?' _Nanami thought after sliding her door shut and carefully listening for signs of movement. When confident that Shusui was indeed asleep, she crossed her room and picked up a glass lantern and matches. She lit it, opened a book beside it, and began to read. Her eyes dashed down the page but took in none of it; she was still listening to make sure the house was quiet.

After another 15 minutes, she finally got up quietly and changed clothing: something a little more form-fitting, easy to move around in, and as dark as the night outside. She was careful to leave the lantern going, and arranged some things to make it appear as if there might be someone passed out at the table. Then she casually snuck out her window and wouldn't return until a few hours before dawn.


End file.
